Glitter Force: Friendship is Magic
by Cure Fire
Summary: Smile Precure/ Glitter Force crossover with the mane six and the smile Precure/ Glitter force warriors.


_**Chapter One: The Meeting**_

(Past)  
"You want me to stop. Take this." Midnight Sparkle shouted to Sunset Shimmer. She attacked the statue with her magic and destroyed it.  
"No, the portal to Equestria." Sunset screamed. "Now, we have no way to reach Princess Twilight and she has no way to reach us. I don't want to be human any longer. I need to go back to Equestria. I need to be a pony. I want to go home." Sunset screamed. Midnight Sparkle opened a portal to Equestria and Sunset jumped though with out a second glance. Sunset did know how her friends beat Midnight Sparkle and she didn't care either. She left Appleosa and headed to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia. She talked to her for hours on end when see got back to Canterlot. Princess Celestia agreed to take Sunset back under her wing. Sunset promised to be good this time and not disobey her again.

(Present)  
Twilight paced back and forth in front of the crystal mirror. She was waiting for her friends to come to the castle. They finally arrived after 20 minutes of her pacing back and forth.

"Girls we are going to the human world," twilight announced. Murmuring broke out between the other mane six. The portal fired up and Twilight pushed them through and she jumped through as well. Light filled their vision. As they opened their eyes. Twilight mentally checked off her friends as she saw them. They didn't have their normal skin tone like she had when she went to Canterlot High. Instead they had peach skin with dark purple hair for Rarity, dark pink for Pinkie, navy for Twilight, blonde for Applejack, light pink for Fluttershy, and red for Rainbow Dash. Each girl was wearing a white long-sleeve top with a blue skirt and pink bag. On the pink bag was a white case with a gold handle and a pink bow. They each wore a tie that was the color of their hair. They saw they were in front of a school with six girls looking at them curiously. They had straight blue hair with blue barrettes, short blonde hair with an orange and white headband, dark pink cinnamon bun hair with two yellow bows, short red hair in a ponytail with two bobby pins in an "x", dark green hair in a ponytail with yellow bow, and dark purple hair in a ponytail with a pink bow.

The one with pink hair asked "Are you okay?"

Twilight replied "I think so."

The yellow hair helped them up and said "I'm Lily."

The one with blue hair said " I'm Chloe."

The redhead said " Kelsey."

Green hair said "April."

Purple hair said "Abigail but Abi for short."

The pink hair " Emily."

The bell rang and Emily went "Oh, nuts."

Chloe asked "Where are your first classes and what are your names?"

Twilight replied "We're new and my name is …..," trying to quickly come up with a name with a fake name for herself.

"I'm Serena," piped up Pinkie Pie, "and those people are Jane, Aurora, Iris, Piper, and Charlotte," pointing to Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity in turn.

Chloe said " I'll take to the office so the others aren't late."

" Thanks," replied Jane. Emily and the others ran to class while Chloe took the mane six to the office. They later found out they were in the same class as the girls they had met this morning. Chloe took them to class and the mane six introduced themselves. Aurora(Twilight) sat behind Chloe, Jane(Applejack) sat behind April, Charlotte(Rarity) sat behind Lily, Piper(Fluttershy) sat behind Abigail, and beside Emily and Kelsey sat Iris(Rainbow Dash) and Serena(Pinkie). After school let out, everyone went over to Chloe's house. After talking and joking around for a while, the mane six realized they had no place to sleep and somehow secured a sleepover at Abigail's house. The next day, school came and went again and this time Piper was at Abigail's, Aurora at Chloe's, Jane at April's, Charlotte at Lily's, Serena at Emily's, and Iris at Kelsey's. In the middle of the night, Bruha, Orick, and Brute decided to launch two super boffun each, making six super boffuns. The Glitter Force woke up and snuck out but the mane six heard them and quietly followed them.

Right before the pony's eyes, each girl went "Insert Glitter Charm."

A voice out of now where said "Active Glitter Pact."

The girls replied "All together! Glitter Force Makeover! Glitter puff! Apply Shades of power!"

The girls were surround by colorful bubbles of light. When the light disappear, six girls in pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple matching uniforms were in the places of Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe, and Abigail.

The girl in pink went "A fabulous shimmer! A glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!"

The girl in orange went " When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny."

The girl in yellow went " Puppies and kittens! The power of love! I'm Glitter Peace!"

The girl in green went " A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring!"

The girl in blue went "Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!"

The girl in purple went " Happiness and love, the bringer of dreams! I'm Glitter Hope!"

All the girls cried out "Time to blaze a way to a happy ending!"

"Ready, girls?" shouted the one called Glitter Lucky.

They all replied "Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!" They began to fight the super buffons but with each girl fighting a super buffoon, they couldn't get to each other to do princess mode. Soon it was almost morning and the Glitter Force was still fighting. the ponies knew if they couldn't defeat all of them before school, they all would get in trouble with their parents and teacher. The ponies had to do something but what could they do they without their magic, wings, and super strength?

They shouted out "I have to save the Glitter Force," and a light surrounded them.

 **Author's Note:**

This is most definitely an alternate universe. So yes I did add my glitter force/smile precure oc. I also apologize in advance because I know I will type cure happy instead of glitter lucky and all the others as their precure name. Even my oc. I used glitter force because names are easier and I didn't have a Japanese name for my oc and also misspellings. Please tell me any suggestions and/or comments you have to help me make my story better but please pm them to me. I need better names for the ponies. I need new names for all expect Fluttershy. If you read Rick Riodan's heroes of Olympus, you'll get it. Help me make my story better. This story will be updated whenever I can manage it. Say what you think will happen next in the story.


End file.
